


Another Time

by poseidonsheart



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poseidonsheart/pseuds/poseidonsheart
Summary: When Paul gets drunk after a show, John has to take him home. But Paul says some things that might change John’s perspective of him for a long while. (This is around The Quarrymen era)





	Another Time

Unzipping his guitar case, John leaned back and grabbed the abandoned guitar on the ground and set it carefully in it's home. The audience had left to wander off the section of the club with a bar and speakers. John didn't like playing in this place, mainly because it was more fun to watch drunk people dance to their music, but couldn’t because everyone would leave as soon as they finished playing. 

Interrupting his thoughts, John turned his head up to the sound of the big wooden door creaking open. A drunk Paul wandered up to the stage where John sat gathering his things. He rested his arms on the ledge and ran a hand through his brushed up hair. 

“Ello, Paul.” John said with a smirk, standing up and reaching into his leather jacket for his pack of cigarettes. 

Paul looked up at John towering over him. “You take an awfully long time to gather your things.” 

He shrugged, “Are you drunk, Mccartney?” 

“No…?” He mumbled. Extending his hand forward, he squinted at John. John grabbed his hand and pulled him up on stage. He soon clumsily sat down on the ledge with a giggle.

He watched down at Paul, who had his arms tightly crossed and shivering. John plopped down next to him, wrapping his arm around Paul and pulling him close. 

“What’re doing, Lennon?” Paul blushed, but didn't physically object to his actions. 

John took a drag from his cigarette. “You’re cold.” He simply stated. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a little while longer before John heard the calming noise of Paul’s snores. He looked down at him with a smile. After waiting a few minutes, John let Paul loosely slip onto the ground of the stage for a moment while he swung his guitar case over his shoulder. He scooped Paul back up into his arms and sneakily found his way out of the bar. They walked a little bit more before Paul stirred awake. He looked up at John with bleary eyes.

“Are you taking me home, Johnny?” He asked with a smug grin. 

John kept a straight face. “You’re shitfaced.” Paul reached up to Johns neck, wrapping his arms around him. John lost his balance and staggered to keep upright. “Would you like to walk?” He spat.

“Let me get on your back.” Paul said, smiling. John put Paul down and crouched. Paul contently got on and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around John. “I love you.” Paul said, slurring his words. 

John felt his heartbeat quicken. He let out a laugh. “Okay, Paul McCharmly.” 

“Don't you love me?” Burying his head in Johns hair, Paul let his arms loosely hang over Johns shoulders. “Cuz I love you.” He said with a smile.

John never responded, he kept walking. Walking until they reached Paul's small home. He opened the door to see a an asleep, beer bellied Mr. Mccartney on the couch, snoring as loud as can be. John snuck up the creaky old stairs and slipped into Paul’s room. He had his guitar and bass propped up against the wall. His bed was in the middle of the room, a nightstand standing next to it. John squinted at the picture upon it. It was a blurry picture of Paul and his mother. Johns heart swelled. 

“Okay, rides over.” Paul slid off of Johns back and found his way to his bed, almost tripping over some clothes on the floor in the process. Paul stayed sitting up, reaching his arms up to his bandmate.

John awkwardly leaned down for a hug before Paul grabbed his head. “What’re you doing…?” He asked, a blush running over his cheeks. Paul gently pulled him forward and connected their lips. John stiffened for a moment or two, but soon relaxed into him. His mind was flooding with so many thoughts at once, ones like, Why is he doing this? Is Paul a queer? Why am I allowing this? Do I like this? He shoved them away for now, hoping to get an answer soon. Their lips worked together in unison, Paul slid his tongue into Johns mouth and licked his gums. He reached forward for Johns belt buckle, causing John to pull away quickly. 

“Paul…” He sighed, catching his breath. 

Pauls eyes were desperate and lustful. “John, please. You have no idea how long i’ve waited for you…”

“You’re piss drunk,” He stated, making Paul’s face drop. “Another time, Paulie.” Another time? He thought. 

“Please don't leave me.” Paul pleaded, grabbing John's hands. “I can't be alone right now.” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, John took his hand from Paul and pushed it through his hair, making Paul go soft, leaning into his touch. “Paul, I can't...I—”

Paul pulled him forward into a hug, standing up in the process. The two held each other tight, taking deep breaths. John planted one hand on the back of Paul’s head, the other around his waist. “John, please…please don't leave me right now…I love you.” Paul pulled away from the hug and placed his hands along the side of Johns neck. 

John sighed heavily, his breath shaking. “I…” He stared down at the floorboards. “I love you.” If there was one thing John was certain about right now, it was that he loved Paul. Whether it was platonic or romantic or even sexual, he loved Paul. He would be deciding which of those he would choose later on. “Come home with me.” He stated. 

Paul smiled and intertwined their hands. 

After a long walk to John's small home, the two walked in and and carefully made their way to Johns room. Paul sat on his bed as John set down his guitar in the corner. He watched for a moment while Paul struggled to undo his tie. 

“You need help?” John said. Paul dropped his hands and sighed. He smiled and moved forward, undoing his tie. He then undid his button up and slid off his jacket. Paul then laid down in the bed, saying nothing more. John crawled in after him, awkwardly wrapping his arm over his waist. He laid there in silence for a while, his thoughts seemingly never ending. 

Paul let out a quiet snore, assuring John that he was asleep. John slipped his arms under Pauls and tightly wrapped his arms over his chest. “What’re you doing to me?” He said through a sigh. He then shoved his nose into the side of his neck. This was going to be a long ride. He could already tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if I will continue or not, let me know in the comments if I should. This started as a oneshot so I wasn’t planning on continuing it, but if you guys want me to, I will. :)


End file.
